Why?
by Ryleee
Summary: The Story is based around Tobi as he tries to be helpful, but ends up turning everything bad. CONTAINS LIGHT SWEARING  Mainly from Hidan   *Sorry no good at explinations. READ INSIDE TO UNDERSTAND MORE*


Akai: This story is dedicated towards tobi! :D Tobi: Tobi gets his own story? DOES THAT MEAN TOBI HAS BEEN A GOODBOY?  
Akai: hai it does tobi! Congrats! -hugs tobi-  
Tobi: I LIKE U ALOT AKAI CHAN!  
Akai: I like me alot too! :P ENJOY! I DONT OWN ANYONE FROM NARUTO APART FROM MYSELF OKAY?  
Tobi: -jumps up and down- TOBI HAD BEEN A GOOD BOY!

Why?  
Troublesome tobi.

"Deidara senpai! PLEASE!" tobi begged.  
"NO! now get out of here tobi!" deidara replied as he turned back around to continue with his art. Tobi let out a cry which made deidara twitch with annoyance.  
"Why? Why can't tobi join in?" he asked still crying. "Because you'll end up breaking or ruining something! Thats why!" deidara replied yelling at the orange masked criminal. Tobi held his head down in defeat as he turned and left deidara's room.  
'I know who tobi can see!' he thought as he rushed down the hall, practically tripping over his own feet.  
"Why are you on the floor tobi?" tobi looked up to see Zetsu staring down at him. Tobi lifted himself off the ground and clapped his hands."MASTER ZETSU! is there anything that Tobi can help with?" tobi asked hopefull as he placed both of his hands together as if he was begging.  
"No, now leave me brat." Zetsu's dark side replied. "Why not? Tobi is a good boy!" tobi asked throwing his hands around. Zetsu let out a sigh in defeat before he looked at the childish man. "Fine, you can start cooking dinner."  
Tobi yayed as he began jumping up and down before he rushed downstairs into the kitchen. "TOBI! PASS ME A DRINK NOW! YOU DICK!" Tobi heard Hidan's call and did what he was asked, as he got hidan his drink and passed it towards him. "What do you want me to do now hidan senpai?" Hidan looked up at Tobi in annoyance before he threw a book at him which smacked tobi in the face. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE YOU ASS!" Tobi sighed as he left the room and seen Kakuzu sat in the courner foundling his money.  
"Hey Kakuzu! Do you need help with anything?" Tobi greeted with a small wave. Kakuzu looked up and shook his head. "No, now leave me. Can't you see im busy counting my money." Tobi let out another sigh before he walked outside and slumbed onto a bench.  
'It seems that no one wants Tobi to help. Tobi is sad that he can't make anyone happy, including tobi himself.' he thought as he let his head hang low.  
"Hey tobi are you ok?" Tobi looked up at the blue haired female looking at him with a worried look. "Hello Konan, Tobi is upset." he replied sadly resting his head in his hands.  
"Why? Whats wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "Tobi can't seem to help anybody. And when tobi trys, Tobi just gets yelled at." Konan nodded her head as she let out a sigh, feeling sorry for him. She stood up from the bench and looked up at the treehouse and then it drawled onto her, she had an idea.  
"Tobi?" Tobi looked up towards her. "How long has it been since you were last seen in the treehouse?" Tobi shrugged his shoulders for his reply. "I dont know. Tobi hasn't been up in the treehouse for a long time." he replied as he let his head fall once again.  
"Well, why don't you re-decorate it?" Konan suggested which caused tobi to look up at her.  
"Really? You want Tobi to re-decorate it?" he said sounding suprised but Konan noticed that he seemed to be happy by it also. She nodded. "Hai, it would give you something to do. Besides im sure that Hidan is too busy preeching, Kakuzu is busy counting his money, Sasori in his workshop playing with his dolls, Deidara making explosives, Itachi doing his own thing, Kisame sharpening his sword and Zetsu would be too busy argueing with himself." she said as she narrowed her eyes at the point of the men doing stupid things.  
"What about you konan?" Tobi asked as he stood up. "I'm on my way to see Pain, he asked me to bring him some work." she replied as he held up some paperwork, showing it towards tobi who nodded once again.  
"TOBI SHALL DO THAT!" he yelled proudly, which made konan smile. "Hai, why don't you suprise me before i get back?" She said raising an eyebrow as tobi clapped his hands together.  
"TOBI SHALL SUPRISE KONAN CHAN WHEN SHE GETS BACK!" Before Konan had time to reply, tobi had ran off inside to gather some equipment that he was going to need. She silently smiled to herself.  
'Such a Troublesome Tobi.'

A/N: I did this one which was my original idea for WHY? story, but didn't think it was quite good enough...sooo...i thought i would add this onto it for some fun! This continues after Tobi Finished on the Treehouse. Hope you like!  
NOTE: (I STAR IN THIS)

Why?  
The Treehouse.

1 Week LATER

I sat up in the treehouse on a soft cushioned red beanbag chair, just quietly reading to myself until i head an explosion. I narrowed my eyes as i automatically knew who it was, as i lifted myself off the chair and poked my head out through the window looking down at the other Akatski members.

"Hey!" i yelled catching their attencion. "Whats with the noise?" I heard Hidan chuckle at me, before he stood up from his seat and walk nearer to the tree staring up at me smirking.  
"Sorry Akai chan, didn't know it bothered you that much." I scrowled at him which made him laugh more making me angrier. I reached my hand to the side of me and threw a book at hidan getting a perfect shot straight on his face.  
"What was that for?" he asked yelling up at me while he was clutching his aching face. I gave him a smirk before i rested my head into my hand. "For making fun of me." At that moment another explosion erruptted causing me to look at the hideout in shock. It wasn't until i seen Tobi come running out waving his arms that i knew then, that deidara was after him.

"Tobi?" i said catching his attencion and looking up towards me. "Are you okay?" i asked curiously looking at him. He waved his hand at me before i seen deidara come running out like a maniac with an angered face.  
"TOBI! YOUR GONNA DIE!" Tobi began climbing up my ladder to the treehouse, and wasn't too long before i was greeted with him coming inside hiding away from deidara kun. I walked over towards him kneeling down so my face was near his mask.  
"What did you do?" i asked.  
"Tobi did nothing Akai chan! Tobi is a goodboy! But master deidara senpai started chasing me." tobi replied as he rested his head into his hands. I smiled at him before i ruffled his hair and walking back over to the window leaning out of it looking down at deidara.  
"Tell that baka, to get down here now!" deidara yelled throwing a childish tantrum towards me.  
"Why? What has Tobi done?" i asked as i let my legs dangle outside the window.  
"Tobi broke a piece of my art!" "And that makes you want to kill him?" i said with a confused look. "Why dont you just make another one?" Deidara threw a rock up at the treehouse but was actually aiming for me and attempting that he failed. I glared at deidara for a split second before i was interrupted by sasori.  
"Deidara, stop being pathetic." sasori said boredly as he looked up from his book. "I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! TOBI GET DOWN HERE!" i let a heavy sigh escape my lips as i brought my knee up, resting my arm over it with my head in my hand.  
"Deidara, yelling wont make tobi come down." i said as i was beginning to get bored of the situacion. He sent me a glare before i noticed he was molding something in his hand.  
'Damn, he's gonna blow the treehouse down. And if he does that someone could get hurt, including myself.' i thought as i leaned in to see tobi still sitting there with his head in his hands.  
"Tobi." he looked up at me. "Maybe you should apollogise to deidara senpai. I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
"But he wants to hurt tobi! Tobi can't say sorry when Deidara senpai wants to hurt tobi!" i nodded my head for my reply. I understood what tobi was talking about, if i was him i wouldn't want to go and face the person if i knew he wanted to kill me.  
But then again, if it was the other way around, it would have become so much more eaiser. 'Agh its confusing! I don't know who to stand up for!' i shook that thought out of my head before i leaned myself back out the window, to notice deidara still glaring up at me.  
I sighed. "Deidara, listen to me. I will let you have tobi, but on ONE CONDITION!" he carried on looking at me with an annoyed look. "You let Tobi apologise and you promise not to hurt him."  
"NO WAY IN HELL!"  
"C'mon deidara, she's making an effort to help both of you out." kisame said looking up from sharpening his huge sword. Deidara let out a sigh before looking up at me with an 'im-gonna-regret-this-look'  
I let a smile appear on my face which all the members seemed to notice, before i leaned in and smiled over at tobi who seemed to tilt his head at me in confusion.  
"Tobi its okay. Deidara kun said that he wont hurt you." Tobi stood up from his spot and began clapping until he leaned out the window next to me.  
"Do you mean that master Deidara?" tobi asked in an happy tone. Deidara gave a groan as his reply before nodding and i turned to see that tobi was already climbing down.  
I seen tobi on the ground now standing in front of deidara who had an angered look on his face.  
"Tobi is sorry master deidara." deidara groaned before waving his hand, noticing that i was still watching them.  
"Ofcourse, its all okay now tobi. Be a good boy and get me a drink un?" I could sense that deidara was putting on a fake act which made me frown at him, as i watched tobi do a small childish dance and run inside to go and get him his drink.  
I jumped down from the window getting a small gasp from the members and standing up smirking at them.  
"No need to worry." i said smiling at them before turning to look at deidara. "You promise you wont hurt tobi?" Deidara nodded before resting both his hands into his pockets.  
"You promise?" i said teasing him which made him smirk. "Ofcourse i promise. I will pinky swear on it." he smiled at me which made me laugh at his responce. Kami! i felt like i was a kid again when deidara said that. I shrugged my shoulders at him before i reached my pinky upto him; i got him to raise his and we linked our pinkys together.  
"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi brought master deidara his drink!" tobi said cheerfully as he strolled out with deidara's drink, however at the last moment tobi tripped and caused deidara's drink to go all over him. Tobi stood up and brushed himself off before he scratched the back of his head. "Oops Sorry deidara, guess i should be more careful now." I looked at deidara who was now glaring at tobi, which caused tobi to run off.  
"GET BACK HERE!" i watched as deidara chased tobi off, leaving me speechless with the rest of the group. I let another sigh escape my lips until i felt someones hand rest upon my shoulder, i turned to see sasori giving me a small smirk as he kept it there.  
"Forget them, its no use. They're both pointless." i carried on looking at sasori before i nodded my head. "I agree, wanna go watch tv?" i asked out of boredham. Sasori nodded before we both walked inside with the others following us, and leaving deidara and tobi to fight with eachother.

Akai: Hai, its short but its all i got for now. Sasori: how many chapters are you thinking of doing?  
Akai: *thinks* not sure yet, im hoping to get atleast three up.  
Sasori: you gonna have enough time to do that?  
Akai: Ofcourse! i always do! *thumbs up*  
Tobi: Tobi's eye hurts.  
Deidara: serves you right for breaking my art.  
Akai: *sigh* i give up.  
Sasori: Please review, its to make tobi better.  
Tobi: Tobi needs a bandage *Groans*

END.

Akai: Okay i know its short but i did this for a reason.  
Tobi: What reason Akai chan?  
Akai: i felt sorry for you, for the way everyone treats you tobi. Which is why i did this.  
Tobi: Akai chan understands tobi! -hugs akai-  
Akai: -hugs tobi- we can make it out of this.  
Itachi: ooo hugs! can i join in?  
Akai: -growls- no! -itachi walks away sulking-  
Konan: REVIEW AND RATE! BYE! 


End file.
